


The First Kiss

by Joe_Reaves



Series: More Delicious Than Wine [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Ficlet Collection, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade decides to do something about the fact Lester keeps watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Blade is borrowed from his creator with permission.

Sir James Lester ran a hand through his hair and resolutely walked away from the window overlooking the atrium. He was 42 years old, in the middle of a divorce, and now he was mooning over a man sixteen years his junior. All he needed was a bright red, penis substitute Ferrari and he'd be fully equipped for a midlife crisis.

He opened his email and started reading Cutter's last incident report. If that didn't kill his inappropriate feelings, or at least bore them to sleep, then nothing would.

By the time he'd finished, it was starting to get dark and his coffee had gone cold. With a sigh, he stood up and stretched, then picked the mug up. He'd walk downstairs to the recreation room and pour himself a new cup. With any luck the walk would wake him up enough so he could finish reading and approving the reports that were currently filling his inbox. No doubt he'd have another stack tomorrow, but at least he could leave for the evening with a clear conscience if he managed to empty it of the current crop.

The lights had mostly been dimmed and it looked like almost everyone had gone home for the evening. There were lights coming from Captain Ryan's office and from Cutter's. He knew Cutter and Stephen were using the ARC's satellite link to take part in an online conference that had nothing to do with the anomalies. Ryan was probably catching up on his own paperwork; the army seemed to generate nearly as much of that as the Civil Service did.

He poured the coffee and then bent down to rummage in the fridge for some milk. At least he could guarantee no one else would have used the skimmed milk, which was why he drank it. If you wanted full cream you were liable to find someone had drunk the last of it and put the empty bottle back in the fridge.

"So, are you going to keep watching me or are you actually going to do something about it?"

With his head in the fridge, he hadn't heard Blade approach and he jumped, narrowly missing banging his head on the counter. He put the milk on the side and shut the fridge, turning around and trying to look as calm as possible.

"I don't think you were given all that expensive training simply in order to try to give me a heart attack."

Blade grinned. "It's an added bonus, but you haven't answered my question. Are you going to do anything about your interest or just keep ogling me when you think I'm not looking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lester denied, only years of experience letting him stay calm on the outside despite his feelings.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Blade stalked across the gap between them and grabbed Lester by the lapels of his suit and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He pushed closer until Lester was bent back slightly over the counter with Blade's thigh pressed between his legs. Forcing his tongue into Lester's mouth, he brushed it against the other man's, coaxing him into returning the kiss.

When Lester finally started to respond, Blade pulled back a fraction, nipping at Lester's lower lip and then kissing him again. When he finally broke the kiss in order to breathe, he only pulled away the smallest distance necessary, his breath mingling with Lester's as they refilled their lungs with much-needed oxygen.

Lester groaned as Blade started trailing kisses along his jawline, his five o'clock shadow biting against Lester's. When Blade reached his ear and traced it with the tip of his tongue before nipping at the lobe, he gasped and thrust his hips forward automatically, rubbing his cloth-covered erection against Blade's.

Blade chuckled throatily, blowing puffs of air into Lester's ear and making him shiver. "I bet I could make you come just from a kiss if I tried. Want to take me home and let me prove it?"

Lester moaned and tugged Blade's head away from him so he could look the other man in the eye. The lust he saw there made his hips jerk again. "Are you sure?"

Blade just smiled slowly. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't sure. You're a very attractive man, James Lester, and I want to find out what's under those sexy suits you wear." He grinned mischievously. "And after I've made you come with a kiss I'm going to let you recover and then I'm going to blow your ... mind." He pushed himself away from the counter, and from Lester, and headed for the door. Looking back over his shoulder, he winked. "Well, are you coming or not?"


End file.
